Catharsis
by Cloud-Cuckoo-Land
Summary: Soul searching is never an easy thing to do, sometimes burying the past and trying to forget seems the best way to deal with problems, or so Marla Gilmore thought.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a tale I created as a stand alone, but it is also a part within a larger story that is still a work in progress. Alas my mind does not work in consecutive order and jumps backwards and forwards in time when spewing out ideas, so I decided to make the story appear as if it's Captain Janeway reminiscing about her time in the Delta Quadrant, as the beginning of my story starts off when she is already home.

I'm no writer, so I apologise if my ideas and style offend, I tried to keep the characters just as they are in the show, vibrant, loveable and true to form.

Catharsis.

Chapter 1 The Mess Hall.

Marla Gilmore walked into the mess hall at midday apprehensive as always, more so today because she was earlier than her usual time. Normally she liked to arrive when the rush was over and the place almost empty. Even though the choices more limited, at least there were fewer people to stare and whisper about her.

Neelix greeted her warmly as always.  
"What brings you here this early Marla?" He asked. His curiosity got in the way of tact at times.  
"I'm on the away team to the planet, we leave in thirty minutes, I've had no breakfast so thought it best to eat something before i go."  
"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you should never miss that one out. Who are you going with?  
"Lt Torres, Harry Kim, Samantha Wildman and Noah."  
"And the D.A.C. team, which did you get, T'Brin, Caelum or Tieren's group?"  
"I don't know them by name. Looking at her PADD for anything helpful. It says Blue squad."  
"Ah that's T'Brin's group." Neelix smiled knowingly.  
"You will be in good hands, not that they aren't all good mind you, but I'd say T'Brin's team is the friendliest out of the whole lot." He added helpfully.

"Neeeeelix." A voice called out loudly.  
"Speak of the devil. Thats Alyx, she's one of T'Brins bunch." Neelix informed Marla.  
"What can i get you Alyx?" He asked jovially  
"Anything without leola root or other dubious vegetables in it should do fine thanks Neelix." She flashed a big smile, hoping to distract him from making any nagging comments about her dietary inadequacies.  
"But that only leaves desserts for you to eat!" He exclaimed exasperated.  
"What's the Captain going to say."  
"Nothing, she's worse than I am in her eating habits, she don't have a leg to stand on in any argument about food."  
Neelix laughed, he could not argue with that.  
"You two are a chiefs dietary nightmare to please and cajole to eat anything. Hey Alyx have you met Marla, she is going on the away mission with you."

Alyx looked up at the pretty young woman, unable to place the name, she was not from the usual crowd of mess hall people that came and went around this time for their meals. The young woman gave a small smile, but her eyes told a different story, they were filled with sadness and quickly looked away from Alyx's gaze.  
"Marla Gilmore from the Equinox, now I remember your name."  
Any mention of the ship made Marla cringe, and brought back strong feelings of shame and guilt that she tried burying to get some peace, at least during the day. Her nights were a different story, filled with screams of nucleogenic life forms and death.

Marla felt uncomfortable, the place had become claustrophobic, she wanted to get out.  
"Nice to meet you Alyx, I will see you on the shuttle. I have to go get ready now." She said and walked off quickly.  
"But you have not eaten anything yet." Neelix called out after her.  
"It's ok Neelix, I'm not really hungry."

Turning his attention to Alyx.  
"Ok so how about I make you an omlette, you can't go on an away mission with just a pudding inside you young lady. It will be ready in a jiffy, just as you like it with some crispy grated cheese on top." He did not wait for an answer.  
"Sit down and I'll bring it to you when it's done."  
"Ok, Thanks Neelix, can I ask for an extra round of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to go as well please."  
You most certainly can my little munchkin, you planning on having a picnic with friends down on that planet ?"  
"You could say that, it's always good to go prepared."  
"Neelix, you spoil her rotten." Kathryn admonished with a smile.  
"She has you wrapped around her little finger. You'd make a banquet for the whole local population if she asked."  
"Sorry Captain, guilty as charged, those green eyes have me under some sort of spell, resistance is futile." He laughed.

Kathryn looked down at Alyx and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.  
"I wish I could go along with you, but I have too many reports to get through. You behave down there and don't rile B'Elanna with your teasing." She waggled her finger for more emphasis. Alyx gave a mischievous grin.  
"She gives as good as she gets KT, you don't need to worry about her.  
"Just don't ok, I don't want her any more flustered than she already is."  
"What's she flustered about?" Alyx asked curiously.  
"Never you mind, it does not concern you, she can deal with it.  
"If it can affect the away team in any way I need to know."  
"It wont."

Alyx looked at the Captains face searchingly, debating to question her further, but saw that it would be pointless. That furrowed brow and narrowing of the eyes said that this discussion was closed. She made a mental note to keep an extra eye on things, she did not need a volatile Klingon on the rampage.

* * *

Chakotay had reminded Kathryn earlier, that it was time to give the Equinox crew some trust and responsibility, a chance to prove themselves. She had been reluctant at first, considering what they had done to the alien life forms, but it was obvious they were not integrating, and she did not like the idea of lost sheep in her flock. So she assigned Marla and Noah to go with the away team. They were all on one side now, and she had to start treating them that way.

Kathryn sensed that Alyx was weighing her up, but knew that the girl was perceptive beyond her years and would know, not to press for further clarification, she really did not want to try explaining the mixed emotions that she and others felt towards the crew of the Equinox right now, especially after having dealt with her Chief Engineers outburst.

B'Elanna was not at all pleased to have them on her away team, and she had made that quite clear to the Captain.  
"I'm not interested in your objections Lt. Torres, and kindly lower your tone of voice with me. They are part of this crew now, and will pull their weight just like everyone else on board, whether you like it or not. I'm not sending you on a social gathering reception down there. Crewman Lessing and Gilmore are both qualified for the job at hand, your personal objections are irrelevant. Is that understood Lt.  
"Yes Captain, perfectly." B'Elanna replied, deflated from carrying on the argument by the Captains tone and withering glare.  
"Dismissed" Kathryn said relieved that B'Elanna did not take this discussion any further.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Me again, slow on updating as my mind warped off to another story I'd thought of a few months back, but never made an effort to write a plot for, and as it's for April Fool's day I wanted to get it written in time, it's done and dusted now, so I can get back to typing up this one from my notes. This story is complete on paper, it's just typing with 2 fingers is a slow process to get it from there to here. I apologise for my inadequacies.

My stories always contain a catalyst, my spy, a fly on the wall so to speak, it helps me to come up with new ideas. Pardon me if this is not to your tastes. I do try not to make them the centre piece though, as the real important characters are the ones we love from the show.

Chapter 2. **The Planet.**

It was humid, hot and airless on the planet's surface, and within five minutes everyone was sweating profusely, even with their uniforms stripped down to basics. Marla had been assigned to work with Harry Kim, much to her relief. The very idea of teaming up with Lt. Torres had tormented her already fragile nerves all the way down to the surface. Harry was a nice young man, she did not feel intimidated or judged by him for her past.

Alyx had not been on the shuttle, but just as Neelix said, T'Brin and the rest of her team, Arlen, Rohan and Garon were indeed friendly, although she could see the tension on B'Elanna's face, as she discussed her plans for the surface scans with T'Brin. It was the same unmasked look of dislike that she gave the Equinox crew.

Marla decided to try enjoy herself and relax a bit. Although the planet was extremly hot, it was rather beautiful, with its colourful exotic plants and strange wildlife. The fruity aromas wafting around brought a hypnotic comforting peace to her tired overburdened mind.

Noah had been paired off with Ensign Samantha Wildman, Marla waved encouragement to him as they headed off in the opposite direction to Harry and herself. T'Brin remained with Lt. Torres, and had sent Garon and Arlen with Noah and Samantha. Rohan was with Harry and herself.

Harry was chatting with him, going over the area they planned to cover, and what they were actually searching for, never taking his eyes of the tricorder, that was flashing and beeping enthusiastically in its new surroundings, just as much as Harry was in explaining to Rohan, who beamed a warm smile, trying to show great interest that he did not really feel, but he liked Harry and did not want to offend him.

The planet had been one of the many that he had been on for survival training. As much as it was beautiful, it was also deceptively deadly. It was uninhabitable for anything other than the plants and indigenous wildlife, no other life forms had been detected. Food sources were abundant though, and thanks to the D.A.C. data base, the away team had a long list of edible fruits and vegetables they could collect, which was Ensign Wildman's and Noah's task.

Harry and Marla were after a Gallicite vein and Dilithium crystals. B'Elanna was setting up a coordination base, so that as each team handed over to the next, no time was lost in going over already covered ground.

Since the Doctor had as yet been unable to find an inoculation that would allow teams to be here longer than three hours, precious time could not be wasted. unfortunately environmental suits would not function in the permeating gaseous atmosphere either, so time was limited, three hours was the max anyone can stay on the planet before being asphyxiated.

For all the planets beauty, it was totally lost on B'Elanna. She was too busy muttering every klingon profanity she could muster because its atmosphere and conditions made her job difficult at ever turn. Even transportation had proved to be no easy matter. It was not a case of just beaming down to the required destination. The only way to pinpoint the exact location of the things they needed was from the planet's surface.

This place was a mass of hidden bogs, swamps and gas clusters that the ships sensors could not detect, landing in any one of them could mean instant death. Coming down in shuttles was the only option, and finding a safe suitable landing spot had to be done with the naked eye, they were literally flying blind if they relied on equipment. Short range probes were sent out to make sure that the landing zone was indeed solid, and not just a camouflaged bog that they would sink into.

As more of the planet was mapped out from the ground, they would be able to get more teams in and fan out further. The D.A.C. data base did not have a detailed topography, so it was a case of hit and miss whether they landed in a good or bad spot.

Alyx had landed on the planet before the away team, as was her way, she liked to scan the terrain without having to worry about the rest of the group and get some idea of any possible problems. She had stripped off her cumbersome body armor and the upper half of her camouflage uniform, the thin undershirt was more than enough in this heat that she could bear, it kept the stingers away at least.

From her position on the cliff top, she watched the shuttle land through her neuro optic audio device (NOAD). T'Brins voice whispered asking if everything was ok on the surface.  
"Your LZ is clear Brin, nothing but the stingers to bother you."  
"Ok, good. Kim and Gilmore will be going north with Rohan, join up with them. Wildman and Lessing are going south with Garon and Arlen. Out."

"Hey Ro, how's it going?" Alyx asked.  
"It's not exactly a walk in the park." He chuckled.  
"You're heading off course, what's up ?"  
"We hit a gas cluster so going around it."  
"Ok, just don't go too far north-east or you will land up in the swamp."  
"What a choice, damn I hate this planet."  
"You and me both Ro, over and out".

**Rampaging Natives and Cranky Klingons!**

Alyx watched, waited and listened, a herd of Traubareens were stomping around in the undergrowth not far below her perch on the plateau, trumpeting in alarm. She tried to see what was upsetting them so much, they were herbivores so no danger, other than stomping her to death if she got caught in a stampede. There must be predators around to unsettle them, although her scantracker showed nothing. She decided to investigate.

Climbing down from the rocks where there had been a light breeze and entering the sticky airless heat of the jungle felt suffocating, and this would get worse the longer they remained on the planet. Something in the air would slowly inhibit the red blood cells from picking up oxygen from the blood stream, making breathing more rapid to compensate, but to no avail, until the body died from O2 deprivation.

"Hey Ro, I'm checking out grid 20 by 5D, some kind of disturbance going on, keep your eyes open incase it comes your way."  
"Don't go collecting any pets Alyx. Trahn was as sore as a boar with you last time and I'm sure Voyager don't allow furballs on board either."  
Alyx just laughed, remembering that day in the infirmary.  
"Just make sure you don't Brin added with a grin.  
"What are your smirking at?" B'Elanna asked T'Brin sharply, thinking it was some private joke about her.  
"Whats riled up the kranky klingon?" Alyx asked.  
"My grinning unsettled her."  
"I heard that, we will have words about who you call a cranky Klingon shorty.  
"Gosh Brin, lower the sound of your NOAD you dork."  
"If I lower it down I wont hear anything you dolt. I have a flock of screechers going berserk over my head."

"The wildlife is getting restless over here too." Alyx informed Brin.  
"I think we should head back to the bucket." T'Brin advised.  
B'Elanna went one step closer to a warp core breach, they had hardly been on the planet and now these jumpy kids wanted to call it a day because of some restless animals.  
"I'm the senior officer in charge here, and until I see a real reason for aborting this mission we stay put. Is that clear?"  
"I am the senior officer responsible for the safety of this away team and if I say we leave now then we go, even if it takes threats at gunpoint to get you moving. Is that clear ?" T'Brin replied unfazed by B'Elanna's glare.  
"I seconed that." Alyx added for emphasis.  
"If you so much as come anywhere near me pointing a weapon I will tear the arms off the pair of you." B'Elanna replied angrily  
"The screechers are heading your way Alyx."  
"Oh great, more company, stomping Traubareens, predators, a volatile klingon and now screechers, what next ?"  
"I'm so going to bust your nose P'Taq."  
"Not before I whup your ass K' Lingon."  
"Ok, thats enough from both of you." T'Brin admonished.  
"Lets pack up and ship out people."  
"Alyx find your group, I can't make contact, bring them back to the shuttle A.S.A.P.  
"Ok, understood, on my way, over and out."

Not much progress had been made and Harry was disappointed that they were being called back so soon, but he had enough respect for the D.A.C. team, if they said it was time to go, he was not going to argue. He could see that Rohan was agitated and constantly scanning the area for any sign of trouble.

Certainly there seemed to be an increase of animal noises coming their way, goodness knows what was upsetting them, but it sure worried Rohan by the looks of him Marla thought. His boyish grin had been replaced with an old mans frown. Then all hell broke loose, a group of fury sinew and flashing horns with teeth broke out into the clearing they were standing in, making all three flee in different directions to avoid being run over. Rohan fired his weapon trying to redirect the path of the beasts, but they were in too much of a panic to be distracted from their path.

Marla kept running til she felt the earth stop trembling underfoot and could no longer see or smell those foul creatures. Looking around, there was no sign of Harry or Rohan. She called out, but got no answer. She bit her lower lip nervously, no response from the com badge either. Not an appealing thought trudging through the jungle on her own, but she had to get back to the shuttle.

"Rohan, Report."  
"We got charged by a herd, I'm with Harry, but we don't know where Marla got to, my scantrac is on the blink again thanks to this atmosphere.  
"Head back to the shuttle and hurry." T'Brin ordered.  
"Alyx, Report."  
"Catching up with Rohan."  
"Marla has gone missing, can you pick her up on your sensors ?  
"Yes, I have her, she's not far, I'll get her, there is no time to reach you though, I smell a plasma storm coming, we will head for my bucket, it's closer.  
-

Alyx could feel the air around her cooling rapidly and saw the sky turning from pink to orange. The metallic odour that preceded a storm, was stinging her nose and mouth. She had to find Marla and fast, not much time left before they got barbecued if still on the surface. She looked at the blip of Marla moving away from her.  
"Marla can you hear me, this is Alyx?"  
Marla had seen the shuttle just above the tree line, the devastating horror of having been left behind had not fully sunk in yet.

The voice from the com badge made her jump.  
"This is Marla where are you?" She asked surprised.  
"Listen are you safe to stay where you are ?"  
"Yes there are no animals around, it's all quiet."  
The calm before the storm Alyx thought.  
"Ok sit tight, I will be there in 5."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. **In Deep Water.**

Alyx quickened her pace, the tell tale crackle from the sky made her realise she was running out of time. Even if she got to Marla before the storm broke, it would take another twenty minutes to get to the safety of her shuttle. She wracked her brains, trying to remember the layout of the area for a bolt hole.

Marla was relieved not to be on her own. She kept looking around for the friendly face to appear. She jumped when a voice behind her said Hey.  
"Come, we don't have much time, let's go." Alyx said with urgency.  
"Whats up ?"  
"Storm brewing we need to find cover P.D.Q. Follow my tracks, do not stray, we have to go through the bogs and I don't have the time to pull you out if you fall in, is that clear ?"  
"As crystal, lead the way, I'm right behind you." Marla replied, now was not the time to find out what was going on.

The ominous presence of the bogs could be detected by its sour manure like odour, the ground just looked covered in lush green grass, plants and flowers, a very deceptive trap for the unwary. Marla concentrated on her steps, making sure she walked exactly were Alyx did, until the screeching began to distract and unnerve her. It sounded so like the life forms from the Equinox, she could not help herself from looking around, panic was beginning to take its hold on her senses.

Alyx turned around to check on Marla, who's breathing she could hear had become more rapid by the second, saw the dilated pupils and the horror on her face as she looked up at the noisy flying daktyles.  
"It's ok Marla, they are more interested in getting away from the storm than munching you up for lunch.  
Cold comfort Marla thought, but nodded acknowledgement, she could not put aside her sense of fear and guilt that the sounds made her feel. It was not something she could explain to Alyx though.

They carried on as fast as they could cautiously go through the treacherous terrain. In the distance Alyx could hear the plasma trajectory, and quietly hoped they could stay just far enough ahead of it til they got to the safety of the lake, before it caught up with them. They were almost out of the bogs when the screeching got louder as the daktyles flew overhead, luck was not on their side.

A plasma wave hit the flock, knocking them in all directions, few were left alive, the dead and dying were hurtling to the ground. Marla could see them coming her way and her legs automatically bolted in panic. She heard Alyx telling her to stop. To late, Marla felt solid ground turn to soft sucking sludge, its coldness took her breath away and chilled her to the bone almost instantly. Before she realised it the disgusting fluid was up to her knees. The more she tried to pull her legs out the deeper she sank.

"Marla listen to me. Stay still, don't struggle or you will sink even faster."  
The cold was incapacitating her mentally and physically, she was terrified, but in a way resigned to her imminent death, a fitting punishment for her crimes Marla thought. Alyx took a small winch from her belt and fired it into the nearest tree, taking the other end of the cord she tied it around a thick branch and threw it to Marla

"Hold on to that, it will pull you out."  
Marla grabbed it with both hands as Alyx activated the automated pulley, just as the trajectiles started to pummel the area around them. Marla's hands were wet and the bark slippery, it was hard to keep a hold as the winch pulled against the drag of the bog. she lost her grip and watched in horror as the hand hold slid away from her.

"Damn. Tie the cord around your waist this time, as she threw the life line back to Marla."  
"No there is no time, leave me, get to safety."  
Alyx looked steadfast into Marla's eyes and calmly told her.  
"We either go together alive, or stay together and die, your call."  
Marla was shocked but somehow comforted and strengthened by the look of determination on Alyx's face. She took the rope and tied it around herself, relaxing her body as the winch did its job.

Another burst of plasma hit, and Alyx took the brunt of it, she crumpled to the ground. Marla was almost out of the bog, and was horrified to see Alyx drop.  
"Are you ok she asked?" No answer. Finally on terra firma, she pushed herself up and ran to Alyx's side, who looked very pale. Marla felt for a pulse. She was relieved to feel one, even though it was rapid thready and irregular, better than nothing she thought.

Alyx felt like the whole herd of Traubareens had danced a jig on her chest and wished she'd left her body armor on. She was winded and fighting to get her breath . Opening her eyes to see Marla kneeling beside her looking concerned.  
"I'm all right, don't worry, help me up, we are almost to safety now."  
Grimacing from the pain, she felt light-headed. Marla held her so she would not fall.  
"That way to the lake." Alyx pointed, and they headed off in the direction.

Digging around in one of her numerous pockets Alyx pulled out two metal objects and handed one to Marla as they stood at the edge of the lake.  
"What now, I don't see any shelter around here.  
"Look down."  
"The lake?" Marla asked in disbelief.  
"But I cant swim." She said alarmed.  
Alyx nodded.  
"Breath from the Aqualung, you will be fine, do what I do and follow, you wont need to swim."

They stepped into the crystal clear water. Marla pulled back.  
"Do you trust me Marla?" sensing her fear.  
Marla looked down at the girl and nodded.  
"Then take my hand, I will look after you, dont be afraid.  
Marla took Alyx's hand who squeezed it reassuringly. Marla felt warmth and a sense of peace wash over her and she relaxed, as they slid under the surface.

The water felt comforting and warm just like a nice hot bath after coming home from the freezing cold, it was so clear to, Marla could see the beautiful crystal rock and fishes swimming all around, as the light from up above reflected off the formation creating a kaleidoscope of rainbow colours. She could feel a current preventing her from sinking, it was not enough to push her above the waters surface but it seemed to be getting stronger as Alyx pulled her further down.

Alyx stopped swimming and allowed her body to float, closing her eyes as if to concentrate and think. Marla looked quizzically at her, until she noticed two dolphin like creatures hurtling rapidly towards them, they had tusks like a unicorn on their snouts, which gave them an intimidating look.  
Marla squeezed Alyx's hand in alarm pointing at the dolphins. The girl smiled and made the OK sign.

The dolphins stopped close to Alyx who rubbed each head in turn, they rolled over in delight. She took hold of the dorsal fin of one and nodded for Marla to do the same with the other. She had no time to think of the consequences, as both of them were pulled down deeper. The dolphins seemed to have a destination in mind, lower and lower they sank towards a cave entrance.

The light from above turned a different shade as they were pulled further into the tunnel. Marla was feeling her anxiety rise, just as the bile from her empty stomach was burning her parched throat, she swallowed hard to keep it down. She had to keep control of her emotions, now was not the time for a panic attack.

She concentrated on the shimmering flicker ahead of her, light at the end of the tunnel hopefully. The passage walls were covered in a strange moss that glowed a flourescent bright blue, making the place seem less terrifying. They came out after what seemed an eternity into a large cavern, the fishes around them gave off an electric discharge, brightening the area as it reflected off the crystal walls and ceiling as if lit by tiny lightbulbs.

Climbing out of the water made Marla shiver, the air felt chilly after the warm water. Alyx was already gathering rocks and moss to make fire.  
"The Delphish will come back when the storm is over, might as well be comfortable while we wait, here take these, you must be famished by now. I know I am." Handing over a packet of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a canteen.

Marla raised an eyebrow  
"You sure do come well prepared."  
Alyx waved a hand dismissively.  
"It's standard away equipment."  
"Even the sandwiches and the hot fruity tea." Marla asked amused  
"Of course." Alyx replied.  
"Neelix's sandwiches sure beat eating dry tasteless combat rations, but i can give you one of those if you prefer." Replied Alyx jokingly.  
"Nooo thanks I'm fine with these."

Marla ate hungrily and quenched her thirst with the fruity tea, warming herself by the fire. Alyx delved into her pocket and pulled out a med kit, her wound was really beginning to bother her and she needed an antidolor shot.  
"Does it hurt much, want me to dress it for you?" Marla asked concerned.  
"No thanks, this will sort it for now."  
"You ok?" Alyx asked in return, meaning more her emotional state than her physical one.  
"I'v been alot worse." Marla replied thinking back to the constant fear and unrest she had felt on the Equinox. damn why did her thoughts always have to lead back to that time in her life, she thought angrily.

"Is that why you don't make friends with anyone on Voyager, because of what happened on the Equinox?" Alyx asked offhandedly between mouthfuls of sandwich. The open directness of the question took Marla by storm, she was speechless for a few minutes as she gathered her thoughts.  
"Well it's not a time I'm proud of. Nor am I a good example of humanity to be friends with, am I?"

"People who have not lived through the same experience or made to make the same choices and decisions, should not judge those who have, because they don't fully understand."  
"What we think we could do and what we actually would do when faced with the experience could be totally different to what we think we should do."

Marla had not talked about her feelings with anyone and now she felt overwhelmed by the emotions that this conversation was making her relive. The dam had begun to burst and she no longer felt able to control the well of tears that were demanding to be released.  
"It's hard to bury what I did and feel good about being alive. I'm responsible for the deaths of sentient beings, even though I did not actually kill them, I said nothing, allowing it to happen, knowing it was wrong.

Tears flowed down Marla's cheeks, the feelings of pain, guilt and remorse punishing her distraught tormented conscience. Alyx came to sit by her side and took her hand.  
"If you can't forgive yourself and move on, how do you expect others to?  
"It's not that easy or clear-cut Alyx."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, including you. Who you want to be and how you behave is a choice you can make each and every day. It's not set in stone just because you took one wrong path, that does not make you a bad person always and forever.  
Give yourself that chance Marla, dont stay locked in your past. Absolution comes from redemption, learning from past mistakes and moving on to do good, that is the choice which lies before you now."

Marla cried inconsolably, letting go of so much anguish that she had kept locked up for to long. Alyx held her hand and stroked it, sensing the womans pain.  
"Let it all out Marla. Keeping guilt locked up inside will not allow the healing process to begin. To be able to move on you must let go of the past, not bury it, or it will just fester and drag you down."

"It was many minutes before Marla managed to regain her composure. She did not know what to say, did not feel there was anything she could say, so she just squeezed the girl's hand as a gesture of gratitude for her words of comfort. Here was someone who understood, did not judge nor condemn, and was able to look at her as an equal human being, with no contempt or animosity in her eyes.

The Delphish had returned, chattering away in their own form of communication. Alyx jumped up and said that it was safe to go back up now. Dousing the fire, she took Marla by the hand again.  
"Ready for another leap of faith?"  
"Ready as I will ever be." Marla replied smiling for the first time in a long while and genuinely feeling it instead of the grimace she used to make.

The flight back to Voyager was short and uneventful, apart from the slight deviation to observe the Aurora up close that dominated the planet. Streamers of coloured strobes made a spectacular array and they hovered around it for several minutes enjoying the serenity of space and the technicolour light show.


End file.
